Around the region in 80 days
by NikkaNikka
Summary: Dawn always wanted to start her Pokemon journey. Finally, she'd be free, be able to do whatever she wants and most of all, never see Barry again. But now Barry's ruined everything again and now they only have 80 days to travel across Sinnoh, complete their journey and return home, or Dawn will shame the Berlitz name. It can't be that bad, can it?
1. Chapter 1

Dawn hated Barry. He was annoying, impatient and a waste of sperm, as she called him. Tomorrow, she would start her Pokémon journey. Finally, she'd never see Barry again in her life. She's already packed her bag. Next door, she could hear Barry swinging cupboard open and stuffing as much things in his rucksack as possible. She sniggered under her breath. She betted her pocket-money he had packed the wrong stuff. She went downstairs and inspected the fridge. Dawn was one of those girls who pigged out everyday but never gets fat. She took some cold pizza and shoved it into the microwave.  
'Mom?' she called out. Silence greeted her. _Yes! Home Alone! Time for my concert to begin._  
'I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Each Pokemon to understand  
The power that's inside

Pokemon, its you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokemon, a heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all

Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle every day  
To claim my rightful place

Come with me, the time is right  
There's no better team  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream-' she was about to add her own remix onto it, however there was a knock on the door. Dawn trudged towards it and turned the handle. When she saw it was Barry, she swung the door closed, but he grabbed the handle first.  
'What the fuck do you want!?' Dawn said with a raised volume.  
'Chill D! I don't know what to pack for tomorrow, can you help me?' he added a sad pout. Dawn ignored how cute he looked. She stood there thinking for ages. Actually, she wasn't, she was trying to annoy Barry. It was working.  
'Ok,' she pretended to surrender 'I'll come' As she went to slip on her pink boots, she saw a glimpse of a framed newspaper. It didn't bother her at the time.  
**Around Sinnoh in 80 days!  
Berlitzs' do it again!  
**'Hurry up Dawn!'  
'I'm coming!' the poor girl hobbled to the door with one shoe. She quickly slid the other one on before taking the keys from the mantelpiece and shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn woke up at the crack of dawn (no pun intended). A smile was automatically plastered on her face. She was starting her journey today, and no-one could change her mind. She bolted out of bed to take a quick shower. After, she swiftly pulled her clothes on without hesitation. Faintly, she could hear a dozen cameras snapping photos outside. Suddenly, the bright light sprinted through her curtains and blinded her. Dawn staggered back in surprise. She could also hear a reporter's voice.  
'This is the house of Joanne Berlitz, the last Berlitz to complete her journey in 80 days around Sinnoh! Today, her daughter, Dawn, will start hers! Will she continue the tradition?' Dawn opened the window to peek at the pandemonium. Unfortunately, a camera turned in her direction.  
'And there's the 12 year-old there!' the reporter exclaimed. Dawn flashed a fake smile and waved.  
'Hi everyone!' she said with fake enthusiasm. Really, she wanted to throw all her furniture at them and screamed 'Get the fuck out of my front yard, you fucking pervs!'  
'Do you mind coming down for us?' the reporter asked. _Yes, I bloody would mind bitch._ Dawn telepathically sent. She didn't get the message though. Dawn trudged down the stairs and put on her favourite black penguin slippers. She prepared a smile and opened the door. The amount of light blocked out the rest of Twinleaf Town.  
'Dawn, do you plan to continue the Berlitz legacy?' the reporter shoved a microphone in her hands  
'Legacy?'  
'You don't know? Every Berlitz has completed their journey and returned home in 80 days! Do you think you could do it?'  
'Well, umm, no actually-' she was cut off by Barry, who seized the mic out of her palm  
'Of course! Well, not on her own, Dawn is useless really. With me, we could make it in 80 days, easy peasy Japanesey!'  
'What!? I'm not useless you son of a...' Dawn stopped in mid sentence, since she was live on TV '...Biscuit'  
'So it's official! Dawn Berlitz and Barry Damion will travel Sinnoh and back in 80 days! That's on the 23rd of March! We'll be back then to congratulate the two of you! That's all we have time for today, but tune back in tomorrow at 8am for more morning news!' The camera crew packed up and placed the equipment in the news van. The reporter slid behind the wheel and drove off.  
'Dawn! This is awesome!'  
'For you! I never wanted to have a time limit, I never wanted to ever come back here, and most of all, I never wanted to see you ever again!' Dawn started to cry. Barry put an arm around her but she jerked away.  
'Go away!'  
'Chill Dawn! We're leaving for our journey in two hours, go finished getting ready!' Dawn stopped blubbering and rushed back into the house. She skilfully kicked off her slippers whilst running and pounded up the stairs. She pulled open her socks drawer and pulled out a random pair; her knee length black ones. Shoving her feet into her favourite pink boots, she grabbed her little yellow rucksack. After taking forever styling her hair with yellow clips with bangs at the sides, she slid down the banister of the stairs.  
'Only 15 minutes to get there!? Shit! BYE MOM, I'M LEAVING!' Dawn raced out the front door and climbed onto her pink bike. Suddenly, an orange blur sped past her. It was Barry.  
'Hurry up Dawn!' he teased  
'Wait until I catch up to you...' but Barry had already left Twinleaf Town. Dawn forced her legs to pedal faster, but she was no match for him. She found it hard to move through the tall grass. Thankfully, there were no wild Pokemon


	3. Chapter 3

Barry was waiting for Dawn at Professor Rowan's lab.  
'Thanks for fucking leaving me behind!' Dawn huffed  
'Chill D! At least I waited for you!'  
'Whatever!' Dawn folded up her bike and shoved it into her bag. She went into the lab, not even looking at Barry. An elderly man stood at the front, feeding three starter pokemon. Dawn recognized them as Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup.  
'Hi Professor Rowan!' she waved. He looked up and smiled.  
'Ah, two new trainers!' he exclaimed 'You may pick a pokemon from here!' he gestured at the three starter pokemon. Barry immediately grabbed Piplup's pokeball.  
'Eager' Dawn said. She picked up Chimchar's pokeball. The little orange monkey crawled up her arm and sat on her head.  
'Think it likes you Dawn!' Barry laughed. His Piplup was swinging from his scarf like Tarzan.  
'We've got a wild one!' Dawn laughed. She turned back to Professor Rowan 'Do we get pokedexes?'  
'Of course. Here they are' he handed Dawn a pink one and Barry an orange one  
'Thanks! We've gotta go now, bye!' Dawn hurried out the door, Barry hot on her trail.  
'Ok, we've gotta get to Jubilife today if we're gonna beat the challenge! If we get further, perfect! Barry, gimme your map!' Dawn commanded. Barry gave her his map. He could see she was calculating distances in her head by the look in her eyes. Chimchar seemed interested in the map too.  
'Ok, let's move NOW!' she demanded. Before Barry could look up, she was already thundering through the tall grass.  
'Dawn, wait up!' he ran after her  
'No, I will not fucking wait for you!' she screamed 'It was you who dragged us into this shit, and I'm gonna make sure we're dragged out of it!' Suddenly, a wild Pidgy swooped down and pecked her face.  
'Eek! Barry, help!' Dawn tried to swat it away, while Chimchar scratched at the bird, neither having much affect.  
'Of course Sargent Berlitz! I'm just a useless Private who you verbally abuse! I'd love to save you!' Barry scowled sarcastically, however his Piplup tried to help Dawn defeat the Pidgy. Eventually, the bird grew tired and flew away, taking Dawn's hat with it.  
'No! Come back here you stupid bird!' Dawn shook an angry fist at it. Then she turned back to Barry 'Alright, we've got to move quickly, we've lost alot of time (cos someone didn't fucking bother to help me!), so let's move!' she grabbed Barry's wrist and sprinted towards Jubilife City. For once, Dawn was the impatient one.

They reached Jubilife at the dawn of the evening. Dawn growled.  
'We're fucking late!'  
'For what?' Barry was confused  
'I don't know, we just are! It's too late to leave for the next city, so we'll sleep here tonight. Barry, get us a room at the pokemon center, meet me at the Trainer School!'  
'Yes, Sarge!' Barry saluted and rushed off towards the orange building. Dawn sighed. She knew she was being horrible to Barry, but she was under pressure. As a little girl, she's always wanted the see the world. When she finally gets that chance, she's given a time limit and a annoying pile of sarcastic shit. And she can't fail, otherwise she'll put her whole family to shame. She scooped Chimchar off from her head and cradled him in her arms as she walked towards the Trainer School. As she entered, all eyes fell on her. Dawn shyly waved and went to look at a pokemon weakness chart. Everyone still stared. They were all mesmerized by her beauty. Suddenly, there was a loud BANG as Barry swung the door open.  
'Hey Dawn, why's it so quiet?' he whispered walking up to her  
'I really don't know. It feels like I've killed five people in here,' she whispered 'since we're not going anywhere, we should study pokemon. The next city has a gym and the grass nearby has some awesome pokemon, and I wanna catch some' the pair browsed at charts, books and posters, occasionally speaking to each other. Chimchar and Piplup, feeling very bored, tried tugging their scarfs and tearing at their shoes, but Dawn swatted them away.  
'Y'know what,' Barry said 'I think we should name them. Piplup could be...um...'  
'Pippy?' Dawn suggested 'It is a girl after all. Chimchar could be...Inferno!' Chimchar squealed happily at his new name. Piplup chirped at hers. Barry checked his Poketch.  
'Woah!' he exclaimed 'It's past ten and we haven't eaten yet!'  
'Let's go then! C'mon Inferno!' Dawn said, already out the door. Barry's eyes automatically search for a food cart.  
'Barry, I'm going to our hotel room, you go buy us something' Barry gave Dawn the keys and she skipped to the pokecenter. Inferno squeaked happily as Dawn unlocked the door. They both flopped down on one of the single beds.  
'I wonder what Barry's getting us...' Dawn yawned to Inferno before slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
